comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Thing
Rina Logan is a high school age girl with a chip on her shoulder, seen wandering about slightly confused. Wild Thing is the child of Wolverine. Background Rina was the new girl at a high school, where some of the more popular girls tried to make her life miserable, stating that she was the daughter of an immigrant and an unemployed biker. However, when her father Logan (Wolverine) picked her up from school on his bike, opinions changed about her. Especially when they learned that her mother Elektra was a wealthy martial arts expert. However, life at high school wasn't just about dealing with the in-crowd. As Wild Thing, Rina had to save a classmate from a high-speed kidnapper, defeat a computerized assassin, defeat her half-brother Sabreclaw, stop a demonic invader, and even fight one of her teachers when he was turned into a Prime Sentinel. For a short period of time, she was a member of a superhero team composed of herself, Magneta, and Daze, but quit when Magneta turned into a villain. And when Loki kidnapped several of Earth's heroes (including her father), Wild Thing's enhanced senses were pivotal in finding them. Wild Thing is considered to be almost as dangerous as her father, so many heroes give her a wide berth. During a fight to save her classmates in her homeworld, she was about to defeat her foe when they used their power to open a dimensional portal and throw her into it. Now finding herself in this new dimension, so similar to her own and yet so different, with no known way back readily available to her, Rina must try and find people she once knew to build her life anew. Personality Rina can be a hot head, she inherited her father's temper and she speaks her mind and bluntly, no matter who she's speaking to. She'll also risk life and limb for those she cares for and protects. She knows she doesn't fit in with most people but she'll still do what she can to help a good cause. She's not all doom and gloom though, she's a girl and can be happy at times, but sometimes she comes off animalistic and feral, that's why she doesn't get along with the popular type of girls at school. Logs *2014-02-13 - Assisting the Dimensionally displaced. - John Coltan ends up assisting a New arrival to the universe *2014-02-23 - How to find a Bat. - Rina asks John how to Find Batman *2014-02-24 - Dragon Savior - John gets to play Hero again for a young Mutant who picks his pocket and in using her powers attracts Mutant haters. *2014-02-26 - Going to School - John and Rina help walk Richenda Gray to Xavier's School where she can get the help she needs. *2014-02-28 - Rooftop Meeting - The progeny of Batman meets the progeny of Wolverine. Oddly, nothing gets broken. *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-04-28 - Gym Jam - A clash of personalities almost comes to blows in the Xavier Institute's Gym *2014-04-30 - A Family Af-Fail - Rina introduces her new boyfriend to Wolverine. Overprotective father doesnt even begin to describe it. Monet prevents too much bloodshed. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available